A Night in Grimmauld Place
by AHufflepuffMess
Summary: When Remus is leaving for a mission, what does he tell Tonks Dora How will she react?


"Dora, may I speak with you for a moment?" Remus started, Tonks looked around the party that was really just beginning, Sirius had brought out firewhiskey as Molly was shaking her head threatening to never cook for the likes of Sirius Black again. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were cheering on Sirius who was now making faces at Molly. The aurors had finally taken off their robes, just sitting down to a late dinner from a late night shift and the whole house seemed to be a memory from a precious vintage scrapbook. Tonks looked at Remus again to notice he was the only somber person in the room. She nodded finally, deciding if it was bothering him this much she would let him vent whatever he was thinking, she always enjoyed talking to Remus anyway, just looking at the way he talked, the way he played with his hands when he was nervous, and made sure not a hair on his head was out of place. He would stutter sometimes around her which secretly made her very happy. He lead her past the library, past the study, and into an unfamiliar shabby bedroom. There wasn't much just a bed with a modest quilt, a desk with a framed picture or two, it took her a moment to recognize this was his bedroom.

"Dora…" He started

"Wotcher Remus" She said smiling up at him enthusiastically

"Dora, I'm leaving tonight" Remus said suddenly

"Well that's good Remus, everyone deserves a break"

"I'm leaving for months Tonks, I'm going on a mission"

"Remus…" Tonks said her smile vanishing "Missions…"

"I may not be coming back" He said, his stare was intense as if asking her something

"You're a bright wizard, of course you'll come back" She said, she felt the tips of her hair starting to turn a shocking sapphire blue, she thought of his smile, the moment he'd come back the coming home party she'd throw him, she thought about his lips, his hands around hers as he came home and realized she loved him.

"Dora… I can't go without knowing you'll find someone else"

"Find someone else?"

"I need to know you won't be waiting around for me"

"Not until you affirm there isn't something to wait for" Tonks said boldly looking him in the eye

"Dora…I am too old for you"

"I like older men she said stepping closer to him" the air between them becoming warmer

"I am too poor for you" He said stepping back

"I hate rich snobs"

"I am a monster" he said walking towards her this time

"And I am a auorer" she said her head still high

"I have killed people" he said starting to back her into a corner

"And I as well" Tonks said slipping on thin air

"Dora" He said sternly, holding her wrists "You can't wait up for a dying man"

"I can wait up for love" she said, watching Remus' jaw drop

"Nymphadora" He said dropping her wrists suddenly "You are a child you don't know the slightest thing about love"

"I'm 23 I'm not a child Remus!"

"If you aren't a child stop acting like one"

"And what would you have me do Remus?"

"I would have you act like a civil person and respect my decision"

"And what is your decision" She said as they both were silent, realizing they were pressing against each other heaving from anger and a mysterious emotion, a heated display of unknown passion "because to me it looks like you don't have a clue" She said angrily. She looked up at him, his eyes dark and wide as if terrified of her. She embraced the moment by standing on her tip toes and kissing his lips softly "At least I know what I want" she whispered her forehead against his

"I want you to have a good life Dora" He said their lips so close that they naturally brushed against hers.

"How about the life I want?"

"A child doesn't know what they want"

"Then were both children here" She said, satisfied with the silence that followed. She thought she had won until Remus finally stepped backwards, pulling them apart.

"Dora. Don't wait for me"

"Remus I love you" She said with desperation

"I don't love you" Remus said his eyes watering

Tonks was backing up towards the door now, utterly speechless.

"I…er… goodnight Rem…I mean.. professor" She said finally feeling a doorknob behind her twisting it hastily.

That was the last night she stayed at Grimmauld place for the next year.


End file.
